What You've Turned Me Into
by The More Loving One
Summary: Xiao has a need that can only be fulfilled by one person. Unfortunately, this need doesn't lead to happiness for either party.


CRACK!

The door to the club slammed open, startling several patrons. In stepped a girl of only 5'1 with soft, pale skin and auburn hair cut into choppy layers. Her amber eyes burned with an untameable flame, and she strode in purposefully. High-heeled, black leather boots clung to her legs, making them look even longer than they were. A silky expanse of skin was bare above her knees, before being cut off by a tight black miniskirt, though skirt was a bit of stretch for the little strip of fabric. Her torse was long and slender, graceful in and of itself. Her b-cup breasts were clung to by a loose hanging tank top that cut off an inchbelow her bust. With a glare on her face, she pushed her bangs back, eyes searching the hot, crowded club. The scent of alcohol revolted her system, but the smell of body spray and sweat fascinated her, drawing her in to the dancing crowd.

She pushed her way through the expanse of bodies, her gaze narrowed. Then she grinned. Target locked. With a final show of brute force she made her way to the center of the dance floor where her favorite bitch ground up against two other sluts. Ruby's eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted up into a smirk when she saw the girl.

"Oh Xiao, what are you doing here?" she asked, out of breath. Xiao pushed the two whores away from Ruby, aggressively grabbing the other girl's hips.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing here you... fucking... cunt?" Xiao growled, grinding her hips against Ruby's. Ruby's grin grew and she pressed herself right back into Xiao.

"Aw, did you miss me that much?"

The two girls seemed to be in their own world of perfume, glitter, and sensation. Lust curled around their bodies like a snake, winding them together.

"How _dare_ you turn me into... into _this_?!" Xiao demanded. Ruby laughed, hearing Xiao's innocence creep up and filter into the question, even though her high pitched voice was husky with her arousal.

"Into _what?_ " Ruby asked innocently, creeping around behind Xiao and trailing her long, painted fingertips across the younger girl's sensitive skin. Xiao shivered, but her scowl never left her face.

"Into... Into... whatever this is!" she yelled. The thumping of the music was doing nothing for her libido, the heavy resonance adding to the heat that blazed across her skin. Ruby was more than happy to take control again, slipping her hand under Xiao's skirt and delighting in the cry that came out of her soft lips.

"You know the term. Fucking say it, you little whore, and don't even act like you don't like it!" Ruby ordered. Whatever she was doing had brought a red glow to Xiao's cheeks. Xiao, to her credit, resisted as long as she could, but Ruby wasn't to be ignored. Ruby pulled away, smirk still firmly planted on her face, but acting disappointed. She shook her head, stalking across the dancefloor and to her private VIP booth. Xiao's body trembled, and with a furious look at the crowd she took off after her, ignoring the pleasurable electricity still coursing through her body. The VIP area was even louder, with all the different songs and bands playing in each room. Xiao hurried on through to Ruby's, slamming that door open as well. Ruby was standing in the center of the room, a whip held in her hand. Xiao squeaked, in surprise, but that didn't stop her from tackling Ruby to the small couches that lined the red walls. Ruby laughed, flipping them over and holding Xiao down with one hand, giving the squirming girl a glimpse of her amazing cleavage.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you slut? When I told you I didn't want anything to do with you anymore, I meant it," Ruby cooed. Xiao panted underneath her, red from excitement and hate.

"You're a fucking liar, Ruby! You're an attention whore bitch and you were just waiting for me to crawl back! You turned me into a fucking sex kitten and you're too much of an arrogant bitch to let me go without a fight!" Xiao yelled. Ruby slapped her with her free hand, then twisted her sharp nails into Xiao's auburn hair, crushing their mouths together. Xiao didn't even have a chance as Ruby forced her tongue into Xiao's mouth, kissing her hard enough to bruise. Xiao wrapped her legs around Ruby's waist, grinding up against Ruby's cunt as hard as she could in her position. Ruby growled against her lips, biting Xiao's lower lip harshly. The resulting mewl set Ruby aflame with desire.

"Shut the fuck up, you know you wanted this anyway," Ruby laughed, and stripped Xiao, who didn't even bother to put up a fight. She left the boots on, though, admiring the way the shiny black embraced smooth white skin. Xiao whimpered pleadingly and Ruby admired her handiwork. She traced patters into Xiao's inner thigh.

"Oh, did I get you all worked up?" Ruby asked faux-sweetly. Xiao spit at her.

"Fuck you," she snarled. Ruby plunged two fingers into Xiao's wet cunt, using her thumb to rub the smaller girl's clit. Xiao cried out, arching her back.

"What was that?" Ruby crooned. Xiao whimpered but didn't answer. Ruby took this as a sign of submission, rubbing her own cunt while she finger-fucked Xiao. She bit back her own sounds however, focusing on Xiao's tiny cries, and pants, and barely audible pleas. She had a job to do. She positioned herself better, moving so that her fingers went in with a curve, pushing right against Xiao's g-spot. Xiao yelled in ecstasy and Ruby's eyes narrowed wickedly. That's what she wanted. Sure enough, a few strokes like that and Xiao screamed, cumming for the first time that night. Ruby removed her wet fingers holding them in Xiao's face. The smaller girl lifted her head to lick at them, but Ruby pulled them away.

"Ah-ah-ah, none for you. This is all my treat," she said, sucking Xiao's juices off her fingers, relishing in the taste. Xiao caught her breath, but Ruby wasn't done with her. She pushed Xiao onto the floor and sat right in front of her, spreading her legs. Xiao glared at her hatefully, but dutifully licked Ruby's pussy, swirling her tongue around Ruby's clit and sucking on it. Ruby groaned, bucking her hips into Xiao's face. Her red nails twisted into Xiao's hair painfully, refusing to let up. Xiao continued through the pain, tongue-fucking Ruby as hard as she could. Ruby finally shoved her away.

"Look at you, you cunt-licking slut. You wanted this so bad," she laughed, leaving Xiao on the floor as she searched for something in a nearby drawer. Finally she grinned, Turning to Xiao, she brandished a big black toy that was ribbed on the sides. Xiao's eyes widened in fear, but Ruby didn't care. She rubbed the toy against Xiao's pussy mercilessly, making the smaller girl moan. Ruby shoved four inches of it into Xiao, who twisted in bliss mixed with a little pain. Ruby shoved a vibrator into herself as well, fucking herself and Xiao at the same time, eventually settling into some semblance of rythm.

"You're gonna cum with me, kitten. If you don't you're not leaving the club tonight," Ruby commanded breathlessly. Xiao nodded, grinding against the toy. A few minutes later they came together, just as Ruby had wanted. Xiao's muscles relaxed, and Ruby came to rest next to her. Her voice turned soft and sweet.

"You shoud've... told me... you loved me..." she panted. Xiao's eyes watered.

"I'm afraid to love you..." she answered. Ruby sighed.

"But you're not afraid to fuck me? I can't even look at you anymore," she snapped. Her heart broke. Xiao flinched at the sorrow in Ruby's voice.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. She stood up, dressed herself, and left the room, with one long look back at the dominatrix, who's heart was crushed.


End file.
